Pegar e Largar/Transcrição
(O episódio começa com Steven escovando seus dentes e limpando seu rosto. Ele senta no vaso sanitário e limpa sua pedra e vai para a sua cama) Steven: Boa noite, Ursinho Feliz, boa noite, Coelhinho Triste, boa noite, Gatinho Alegre, boa noite, triângulo sinistro no pé da minha cama. (Steven fecha os olhos, quando abre, percebe que o "triângulo" havia sumido) Ah, eu sei lá. (Steven fecha os olhos e então Peridot tapa sua boca. Os dois vão a Galáxia Warp e Steven tenta fugir) Steven: Me solta! Peridot: Não! Já chega disso! (Peridot prende Steven em um holograma) Steven: O que você quer de mim? Peridot: Eu quero sair desse planeta renegado pelas Gems! (Peridot liberta Steven do holograma) Tem que dar um jeito nisso! (Peridot aponta pro transportador de Homeworld) Steven: Pera aí, o que? Peridot: Você é minha última chance, eu não tenho mais robonoides, eu não tenho mais pé, não tenho nenhuma resposta do Diamante Amarelo! Sei que você consertou a pedra de Lazuli, seja lá o que você fez, faça agora com o transportador, ou então... (Peridot carrega energia em seus dedos) Steven: Ah, tá bem! Então, me da só um segundo, minha boca fica muito seca quando to assustado. (Steven lambe sua mão) Lá vai. (Ele coloca a mão no transportador) Peridot: O que que foi? Não aconteceu nada! Steven: Nem sempre da certo. Peridot: Não, não, não, não, não, não! Tem que dar certo! Steven: Sinto muito mesmo. (Peridot, nervosa, começa a rir e senta em cima do transportador) Peridot: Então acabou, era minha última cartada, eu vou morrer aqui. Steven: Ei, ei, pera aí, a Terra não é tão ruim assim. Peridot: Não me interessa como a Terra é, porque em breve ela não vai ser nada. Steven: O que você quer dizer? (As Crystal Gems chegam na Galáxia Warp e Peridot fica com raiva) Pérola: Olhe ele lá! Steven: Gente! (Pérola abraça Steven) Pérola: O que aconteceu? Ametista: Você tá legal? Garnet: Peridot! Peridot: Por que vocês não me deixam em paz? Garnet: Gems, vamos! (As Gems correm na direção de Peridot, Peridot começa a atirar na direção delas, elas saltam. Peridot voa com seus dedos, Ametista a prende com seu chicote, Peridot eletrocuta o chicote, mas Garnet o segura) Garnet: Dessa vez não. (Garnet eletrocuta o chicote e Peridot é eletrocutada, Garnet joga-a no chão, Steven fica assustado) Peridot: Pera aí, pera aí! (Garnet e Pérola se aproximam de Peridot) Vocês precisam de mim, (Pérola aparece atrás de Peridot) eu sou a única que sabe sobre o... (Ela vira para tacar Pérola, Garnet segura sua cintura e a aperta, fazendo ela recuar a sua pedra. Algumas partes do corpo de Peridot caem no chão) Pérola: Mas o que é isso? Ametista: Eca! Que nojo, tem pedaço dela por todo lado. Garnet: Não, ela está bem aqui, (Garnet coloca a pedra de Peridot numa bolha e a envia para o Templo) e agora ela está no templo. Pérola: Então essas daí não eram partes do corpo dela? (Ametista pega as partes e as joga no mar) Ametista: Opa. Steven: Garnet, ela estava querendo nos dizer alguma coisa. Garnet: Eram só mentiras desesperadas de uma Gem capturada, você não precisa se preocupar com ela. Pérola: Anda, Steven, estou feliz que tudo isso tenha acabado. (Elas retornam ao Templo. Steven está em sua cama, segurando o "pé" de Peridot e pensando no que aconteceu) Ametista: Voltei pra pegar você! Que foi? Já faz tempo que a gente pode brincar com isso. Steven: Faz pouco mais de uma hora. Ametista: E aí? Você vai fazer o que com o pé dela? Steven: Será que da sorte? Ametista: Não pra Peridot! (Ametista ri) Eu to feliz que você tenha voltado. Steven: Ô, Ametista. Ametista: Que é? Steven: Você acha que... Não, tá tudo bem, não era nada. Ametista: Ah tá legal, cabeção, se precisar de alguma coisa eu to no meu quarto comendo lixo. Steven: Tá bem. (Ametista abre a porta de seu quarto e entra nele. Steven se joga em sua cama e olha para o "pé" de Peridot) Por quê você tava tão assustada? O que você ia dizer? Agora você tá no templo dentro de uma bolha e nós nunca vamos saber, se eu pudesse falar com você por mais um segundo. (A pedra de Steven começa a brilhar e ele abre o Quarto de Rose Quartz, ele entra lá) Quarto, eu preciso falar com a Peridot. (O quarto cria uma versão de Peridot) Ilusão de Peridot: Eu sou a única pessoa que sabe sobre— (A ilusão só fala essa frase e fica parada) Steven: Sobre o que? (Steven apaga a ilusão de Peridot) Ah, não, não, não! Quarto, eu preciso ir ao porão, ao verdadeiro porão, eu sei que tem um caminho saindo daqui! (O quarto revela uma das veias do Coração do Cristal, Steven desce pela veia e acaba se soltando dela) Um triplo 180 de luxo sem queijo! (Steven cai de cara no chão) Isso, aterrissagem perfeita. (Steven começa a procurar a bolha de Peridot e encontra) Lá vamos nós. (Steven sobe em uma veia e pega a bolha de Peridot, mas acaba caindo) Te peguei. (A bolha de Peridot estoura e ela começa a se regenerar e após se regenerar ela cai no chão) Peridot: Me deixem suas traidoras mal formadas insuportáveis! (Peridot nota que está sem suas partes, Steven fica impressionado com a real forma dela) Steven: Mas olha só, você é tão bonitinha! Peridot: Os realçadores de membros, cadê meus realçadores de membros? Steven: Você é um pedaço de torta zangadinha. Peridot: Para de falar! Eu exijo saber que lugar é esse e onde eu... (Peridot vê todas as bolhas da sala das bolhas) Pelas minhas estrelas, vocês vão me recolher! Steven: Não, eu quero dizer... (Peridot da um tapa no rosto de Steven) Ai, machucou. Peridot: Machucou? Steven: Machucou muito. (Peridot dá mais um tapa em Steven) Ai! Peridot: Isso, sinta toda a minha fúria! (Peridot começa a dar vários tapas em Steven, ele segura as mãos delas para pará-la) Steven: Ei, ei, o que é isso na sua blusa? (Steven coloca o dedo na frente da blusa de Peridot) Peridot: O que é blusa? (Steven da um peteleco no rosto de Peridot, ela fica brava) Agora chega! (Ela começa a dar vários tapas em Steven) Steven: Por quê você tá agindo assim? Peridot: Você me espremeu numa nuvem mínima, me prendeu na sua bolha calabouço e me chamou de "bonitinha"! (Peridot tenta dar um soco em Steven, mas ele desvia e ela cai no chão) Steven: Eu não explodi você! Eu te libertei. Peridot: Por quê cometeria tal erro de cálculo? Steven: Lá no transportador o que você queria dizer? Por quê precisamos de você? O que você sabe? Peridot: O que eu sei? Tudo que há pra saber sobre o Feixe, seu cascalho. Steven: O que? Feixe? Pera aí, cascalho? Peridot: A minha missão, a razão principal de eu estar nesse planeta horrível, eu tinha que checar o progresso do Feixe, uma breve visita antes dele se abrir, não era pra eu ficar entelada aqui! Mas agora ele vai emergir e nada pode pará-lo e seremos todos destruídos! Steven: Tá, pera aí, pera aí, vai devagar, vamos do começo: emergir, se abrir, Feixe. Peridot: Você quer saber? Steven: Quero. Peridot: Steven, você quer mesmo saber? Steven: Quero. Peridot: O que é sua blusa? (Ela coloca seu dedo na frente do pijama de Steven) Steven: Esse é o meu pijama banana, (Peridot da um peteleco no nariz de Steven) ai! Espera aí, não foge não! (Peridot vai para a saída da Sala das Bolhas e Steven a segue, ela chega na sala da Casa na Praia) Steven: Para! Elas vão ver você! Peridot: A liberdade é minha! (As Gems ficam surpresas ao ver Peridot livre) Steven: Pera aí? Peridot: Olha, bem ali, outro planeta pra vocês traírem. (As Gems começam a seguir Peridot) Vou me retirar! (Ela corre em direção a porta, mas Garnet e Pérola ficam no caminho de Peridot) Pérola: Ah, não vai não. (Peridot fica assustada e sobe as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Steven, mas ela encontra Ametista sentada na cama de Steven) Ametista: Oi. (Peridot então pula e cai em cima do sofá e depois cai no chão) Garnet: Peguem ela! (Peridot corre e entra no banheiro de Steven) Peridot: Podem ter vencido a guerra, mas a batalha não acabou, Crystal Tolas! Pérola: Vamos dizer a ela que esse é o banheiro? (Peridot começa a analisar o banheiro) Peridot: Hum, parece que eu descobri uma coisa arcaica. Câmera de pensar, espaçosa, com o fresco odor cítrico da Terra. (Ela abre a tampa do vaso sanitário) Uma encruzilhada perfeita pra minha fuga. (Ametista tenta abrir a porta, mas não consegue) Ametista: Tá trancada. Garnet: Peridot, abra essa porta! Ametista: Se tá tentando descer pelo vaso junto com a descarga não vai funcionar. (Mostra Peridot girando dentreo do vaso sanitário) Acredite, eu já tentei. Peridot: Como foi que ela escapou? Pusemos ela numa bolha? Ametista: Vai ver a bolha tinha que ser maior. Garnet: Minhas bolhas são ótimas. (Steven começa a soar pelo nervosismo) Steven: Fui eu que fiz? (As Gems ficam surpresas) Pérola: Steven! Por quê você fez isso? Steven: Porque ela sabe de uma coisa, uma coisa que assustou ela muito. Ametista: Ela sabe que a gente vai martelar ela até virar panqueca. Steven: Não! Não é por causa da gente, é por causa de uma coisa chamada "O Feixe". Garnet: O Feixe? Isso é novo. Pérola: O que mais ela te contou? Steven: Isso é tudo que eu sei. (Peridot está em cima da pia) Peridot: Muito bem, seus idiotas, vocês não tem ideia do que está havendo! Garnet: Já me cansei desses joguinhos. (Peridot começa a fazer caretas na frente do espelho) Não podemos lutar com ela, muito bem, vamos conversar. Peridot, (Ela cai da pia) tudo bem, chega de brigas, vamos ter uma conversa civilizada e— Peridot: Como se eu fosse negociar com você, máquina imunda de guerra. (Garnet invoca suas manoplas) Garnet: Tá bom, vamos acabar com ela. Steven: Pera aí! Peridot: Isso, me destruam de novo e depois tentem falar comigo quando estiver numa bolha! Pérola: Eu odeio dizer isso, mas infelizmente se ela tem mesmo informações, ela é mais valiosa pra nós assim. Garnet: Isso vai ser bem difícil. (Eles escutam barulho de água) Steven: Tem que virar o registro pro outro lado pra esfriar. (As Gems se reúnem na sala) Steven: Pera aí, então a gente vai deixar ela morar no meu banheiro? Pérola: Bom, vamos, que outra opção nós teríamos? Prender ela aqui fora numa coleira? (Pérola ri, mas depois começa a pensar) Steven: Mas eu preciso usar o banheiro. Pérola: Nesse momento? Steven: É, mais ou menos. Ametista: Então entra pelo oceano, assim, que nem peixe. Steven: Por quê vocês sempre me mandam fazer xixi lá fora?! Ametista: Eu nem devia estar fazendo isso. (Amanhece em Beach City) Pérola: Mas mesmo que a gente consiga fazer ela sair do banheiro— Ametista: Ela nunca vai falar com a gente. (Steven vai até o banheiro, carregando o realçador de pé de Peridot, e bate na porta) Steven: Peridot, eu posso entrar? Tenho que fazer a higiene do dia. Peridot: Não. Steven: Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. (Peridot abre a porta, ela olha seu realçador de pé, o pega e fecha a porta. Ela abre a porta e Steven entra, ela estava sentada no chão, agarrando seu realçador de pé) Peridot: Que ótimo sobrar isso da última que você me atacou. Steven: Ih, é mesmo, eu posso pegar de volta? Peridot: Não! Agora é tarde! Você, por acaso, não teria o resto aí? (Steven está passando sabão no rosto) Steven: Ah desculpe, nós perdemos, quer dizer, nós jogamos o resto fora. (Steven joga a água no rosto e seca com um pano) Pode me passar isso aí? (Ele pede a Peridot a escova de dentes, ela pega a escova) Peridot: Isso aqui é uma arma? Steven: Só pras caries. (Peridot joga a escova para ele) Obrigado. (Ele começa a escovar os dentes e Peridot começa a ver as coisas do banheiro, ela vê uma escova de cabelo) Peridot: Isso aí é uma arma? Steven: Não, é uma escova que eu nunca uso. (Ela sobe no vaso sanitário e olha o pano de Steven) Peridot: Isso aí é uma arma? Steven: Acho que sim, se você molhar ela e ficar rodando. (Peridot se assusta) Olha, eu sei que você tá assustada, mas eu não vou te machucar e também, seja lá o que for esse Feixe, eu quero ajudar. Peridot: Duvido que possa me ajudar, mas eu agradeço a oferta. Steven: Se importa se sair daí? (Ele aponta para o vaso) É que eu to precisando usar. Peridot: Pra quê? (O episódio acaba) Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z